User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove: Froshes
'INTRO' Hello everybody! It is finally the finals! Oh my god! I can't believe that the FOURTH cycle of TGDG is about to end! I can't even believe TGDG has made this far. Well, we all know that this cycle had a rough schedule. Contestants held it back, we held it back, I held it back... There were times when this show was completely dead. And for that, I really wanna thank anyone that stayed waiting. Anyone that kept supporting TGDG and our team and everyone who stayed patient. And that goes to our final two as well. Please welcome everybody MistyMelissa from the Froshes and OZCAR LIAMZ form the Sophs! Guys, welcome! I won't lie. This episode will be HARD. I really want you to take your time and do your best cuz in this episode, we WILL crown a winner. Will it be a win for OZCAR, JDisbae and the Sophs or Melissa, me and the Froshes? Good Luck. <3 . 'HOW IT WORKS' Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10 by each judge. The add-up of all of the judges' scores will be your CH (Challenge) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 5 scale grade. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The student with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The two students with the lowest scores though, will get to battle against each other in an #ArtBattle. . . 'YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE - EPISODE 8 - "WINNER WANNABE SPEECH"' Hello! Well, as a TGDG standard, your first challenge for this final episode is the winner wannabe speech! What you two have to do is send me a paragraph in which you tell us (the hosts) and the fans of TGDG, why you deserve to win TGDG 4. We wanna see some valid points and the passion it takes. Don't let it be longer than an average paragraph please! . 'YOUR SECOND CHALLENGE - EPISODE 8 - "AND THE WINNER IS..."' Another TGDG standard, your second challenge is the "Who will win?" tribute! Basically, here you'll have to create a poster in which: *...will appear all of the TGDG 4 players' avatars. *...the final two avatars will be in the middle with a vs sign. *...there will be a "Who Will Win?" title on. *...there will be the TGDG 4 color scheme (bright red, bright blue and purple). If you feel confused, you can look up the finals on the past TGDG cycles and check this challenge there. :) . 'YOUR THIRD CHALLENGE - EPISODE 8 - "JDISBAE'S FINAL TEST"' So, this is a fanmade coaches challenge completely assigned by JDisbae. He is here to personally talk to you! JDisbae: '' "For the final challenge I picked Kiss And Make Up by two skinny artists, Dua Lipa and BLACKPINK. I want y'all to create something truely special that really catches the eye. If you have seen from my fanmades, I love playing with heavy neon colors when I can and this songs chorus is SO PERFECT for it. I also love it when there are changing coaches on Just Dance, it makes the choreo feel so well produced in most cases. My challenge for you to each create 2 coaches for the song, one for the verses that really fits the vibe of the song and what your fanmades are about - I wanna see your original style and taste - and the second coach for the chorus is where I want you to go all out, with a kpop neon vibe, play with all the crayon colours in the box. I know both of you are capable of doing something this amazing i cant wait to see it!" . '''YOUR FOURTH CHALLENGE - EPISODE 8 - "ESTEN'S FINAL TEST" So, this is a fanmade coaches challenge completely assigned by me. ''Esten Kei: '' "The song that I picked is "Baby" by Clean Bandit, Marina and Luis Fonsi. For this challenge I won't ask for something easy. With this song given, I want you to make a solo dance that gives us both emotion and energy at the same time. I also want the coach to look very modern. 2018 style, and a little bit latin. I don't want it to be a square btw. I wanna see a whole body coach and I also wanna see a very special background that fits the song. Please express yourselves. I wanna see you first and then the assignement. I want you to make this your own!" . Don't forget that last time's scores will play a small part in the results. Take notes from episode 7's critiques and apply them wisely. ;) SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . '''''THE STUDENT(S) FINAL2AVATAR.png 'COMMUNITY VOTE POLL' (THE RESULTS:) MistyMelissa - 9 votes OZCAR LIAMZ - 5 votes . There will be no deadline but please submit asap. The ideal would be to take 5 days max. We would appreciate it. Good luck! See y'all soon! ;) ,your judges, S10K, JDisbae and Matusmati. . AFTER THE CREATION PROCESS:... 'THE CREATIONS:' ' TGDG4_Ep8_WINNERWANNABESPEECH_MISTYMELISSA.png TGDG4_Ep8_WINNERWANNABESPEECH_OZCARLIAMZ.png TGDG_Who_Will_Win.png|'MistyMelissa - Challenge #2''' TRIBUTE.png|'OZCAR LIAMZ - Challenge #2' Coach_1TGDG4MistyMelissaEp8.png|'MistyMelissa - Challenge #3' Coach_2TGDG4MistyMelissaEp8.png Kissandmakeup.png|'OZCAR LIAMZ - Challenge #3' Kissandmakeup2.png BabyTGDG4MistyMelissaEpisode8.png|'MistyMelissa - Challenge #4' Babyyyyyy.png|'OZCAR LIAMZ - Challenge #4' ' 'THE JUDGING: The semi-finals judging is here! Well, we didn't actually plan on having two Tap-Outs on this episode so some things HAD to change in the last moments. We will go through a regular judging though. Let's start with your second challenge, "Chart peaking team": '''First up, MistyMelissa on Challenge #1. JDISBAE: I loved how it was so you - you have shown that you can really get back up after a fall and I love that little addition at the end, it got to me - believing in yourself is huge imo and I believed in myself last season and i feel as if thats why I ended up winning! I’m not gonna lie, I really liked this speech! However, a little editing note, the beginning sentence and the last sentence felt unnecessary. I chose to pretend it wasn’t there in my scoring (: MistyMelissa on Challenge #2: ESTEN: Well, I cannot say that this is stunning. It isn’t. It is bad edited and it looks very amateur. I mean, you got the graphistic talent! Where is it? MistyMelissa on Challenge #3: MATUSMATI: I see the kpop vibe here because of the coach, but the colors on it are boring, the background is cool because it gives me a vibe from the song, but i still wanna see changes ono the chorus, your second coach is good but there are so much black and grey for an explosive song like this! I wanted to see more neon! And finally, MistyMelissa on Challenge #4: ESTEN: I like the wedding idea and I really like the coach switching idea! I’d like a less realistic background but I get the idea. I don’t like the coaches’ color scheme tho. I’d really enjoy something way bolder. Thank you Misty. Next up, OZCAR LIAMZ on Challenge #1. MATUSMATI: Ozcar, I really loved your progress on TGDG, you are a great artist and your spot in the finals is truly deserved. Remember that TGDG is not only a Fanmade Character creating competition tho. With that being said, Ii wish you good luck on this! And thank you for being part of this wonderful cast! :D OZCAR LIAMZ on Challenge #2: JDISBAE: Tbh I’m a little conflicted with this, I really liked the design in the middle and the idea you had with the competitors getting bigger as they progressed through the comp but I really didn’t like the blurring of them it really took me out of it. I do see what your going for but for me it just fell flat. I also wasn't a fan of the “TGDG” letters around the border as it made it feel that there was even MORE going on. My favourite part however was the gradient that really made the poster pop! OZCAR LIAMZ on Challenge #3: ESTEN: This is GREAT! I love it. I want it to be a reality! Honestly, the colors work well, the BG is awesome…! What I do not like is the chorus style. It looks underworked. And last but not least, OZCAR LIAMZ on Challenge #4: JDISBAE: Now this is stunning! I love it so much, it all just works it felt really classic yet modern at the same time. I am a huge fan of the outline and the pose ugh we love. I think this is one of my favourite creations of the whole season. The background too is definitely my favourite i’ve seen all season - it was special, just like what esten asked for! . ''RESULTS '' Guys, the results are in and I wanna say, this journey was amazing. No matter the outcome, thank you guys for participating and giving it your all. :) BUT, as I hinted on the last episode, the scores that will determine the winner, won't just be your CH scores from this episode. I actually added up your Episode 8 CH score with your Episode 8 CV score and your Average CH score throughout the whole competition. ( Ep8CH + Ep8CV + AverageCH = FinalScore ) Now, on to the announcement! The winner of TGDG 4: Froshes & Sophs will receive a brand-new crystal trophy with THEIR name on it, to post on their wall and brag about all-day long, the title of the next "Just Dance Artist" which comes with ULTIMATE bragging rights, a spot in the TGDG Hall-Of-Fame and last but not least, a month-long feature on the Home Page of the TGDG wikia. I wanna say that this whole season was great. It may have had the most tap-outs and it may had been a little slow on the updates but JDisbae and I have really dug out great talent. Thank you guys... :') Now,... . . . The winner of The GOLD Dance Glove... . . . IS................. . . . . . OZCAR LIAMZ! CONGRATS!!! You are an AMAZING artist OZCAR. :D 'Well, this is officially a win for JDisbae and the Sophs yall! ' OZCAR, thank you for the great talent that you've given to this competition! You are now officially TGDG royalty! . Misty, I am very proud of you. :) You may not have won, but you evolved through this process. Thank You. <3 . . I wanna say a HUGE thank you to JDisbae for co-producing this amazing season with me and Mati for joining this one-of-a-kind panel. <3 Plus, I really wanna thank every single wikian who watches and supports TGDG. YOU have made TGDG the super-amazing show that it is. Your feedback and your comments is all that matters and look(!) we're now casting for freaking season 5!! This is unreal... :'D THANK YOU ALL!!! <3 -JDisbae, Esten Kei. Category:Blog posts